Who's The Thief?
by Riku Harada
Summary: Rouge's emerald is stolen, and the three suspects are Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Tikal, and Shadow. Tails is up to solve the mystery. And who is the jewel snapper? Read and find out! R and R.


**Authors Note**: This is just a random story with Tails. It shows how scheming that Tails is when you aren't looking. O.- If you're not all up with the randomness, then get over it and leave. OK? Are you still here? Hello? OK, I'm guessing you've left. This is an attempt at a Sonic The Hedgehog story, which I have not written in a long time. It's a project. If you need to see if I'm gonna make any other STH stories, go to my profile and look under the summary. It'll be there.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. Get over it. lol, j/k. Yuji Naka, Sonic Team and SEGA own it.

* * *

**FULL SUMMARY :** Rouge's emerald is stolen, and the three suspects are Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Tikal, and Shadow. Tails is up to solve the mystery. And who is the jewel snapper? Read and find out! R and R.

* * *

**Who's the Thief?**

**A Random Story by Riku Harada**

**5:31 PM**

* * *

_It happened, __7:00__ on a Sunday. __Sunday, April 12, 2005__. Probably a normal, boring day when Amy would watch soap operas with Tikal, Shadow would be sleeping, Sonic would be running, and Tails would be working on the Tornado. Rouge had invited __Tikal__, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy and __Tikal__ to show off a Chaos Emerald she had gotten from Eggman. OK… stolen from Eggman. But it's not like anyone cared about Eggman so, nobody really cared. Well, anyway, they all gathered that day, celebrating Rouge's 100th theft. But who really cared, she just forced them. And they had to come._

_Then, it was snatched._

* * *

"Isn't it just the most beautiful thing you've **ever** seen, Knuckles!" she said, putting the yellow emerald in Knuckles face, trying to tempt him. Which, was working, might I mention? His amethyst eyes looked at the emerald go back and forth, almost in a trance.

Knuckles tried to avoid eye contact, but it didn't work. It was too hypnotic. "Listen, **bat girl**, I **need** that emerald!" he said, crossing his arms.

"Why? Because you're homeless now?" she asked, her hands on her hips. She have him a seductive look, which made him blush.

Knuckles muttered under his breath, sitting on her 700 dollar couch. Which, might I add, was stolen? Her 56th theft.

Amy grabbed the emerald, looking at it's contents. "It's_ soo_ pretty, don't you think, Tikal!" she said, and Tikal nodded. Rouge quickly grabbed the emerald, getting it away from the pink hedgehog. Amy gasped in surprise, wanting to look at it some more.

"Eyes, only!" she said, bringing it down low and rubbing her emerald, cooing at it as if it were some kind of baby. "You're ok, now baby! You're OK! You're a good baby!" she said, hugging it. They all stared at her, sweat dropping. She looked at them and stopped rubbing her emerald.

"What!" she yelled, making their heads turn. They whistled nonchalantly.

She placed the emerald on a stand, showing off it's true beauty. She closed her eyes and thanked god for the emerald.

_Thank you god.__ But I should thank me. I'm just so special. Nah, I'll thank you. Thank you soo much god. Ahem!_

When she looked down again, the emerald was gone from it's diamond made mantel.

"**AHHH!**** My EMERALD**!" she yelled, looking under the mantel, and looking under the table. "**WHY**!"

She turned to Knuckles. "It was **you**, you dirty echidna!"

Knuckles looked back at her. "No, it **wasn't**! I was turned around the whole time!" he said, glaring at her.

Rouge's eyes averted to Tikal, who was putting something in her pocket. It was just a note from the village chief, but Rouge took it the wrong way, thinking it was her emerald. "You! **YOU** stole my emerald! _GIVE IT!_" she screamed, tackling Tikal. Tikal screamed in horror, dodging Rouge's death-threatening punches. Sonic managed to pull Rouge off of her.

"Rouge, calm down! I'm sure it's here.."

Rouge frantically looked around the house. "My emerald!" she yelled, wanting to cry. She then turned to Amy. "It… was you…" she said, drooling like a maniac. She looked psycho, to put it bluntly. A random thunder came across her blood-thirsty face. Everyone screamed.

"Rouge, stop!" Tails cried. "I shall solve the murder!"

"It's a theft, you idiot," Shadow said from the corner from the room.

Rouge turned to Shadow. "And how do we know it's not you, Shadow, to so called **ultimate life form**? You could have teleported here and stole it!" she said, remembering Shadow's chaos control.

Shadow sighed. "How about a body-search, genius!"

"And how do I do that! You boys are naked!"

Sonic shrugged, as so did the other boys. Rouge looked in Tails' tails. Tails backed away. "I will solve this crime, Rouge! Don't worry!"

He put on a detective hat and held up a notebook. "Sonic… where were you on the 12th of Sunday at 7:00?" he asked.

"Here…" Sonic said monotone.

Tails jotted down a note. Actually, it was just some scribbles. Whatever.

* * *

He turned to Tikal. Tikal blankly stared at him. "Tikal… you're village wants the chaos emeralds, correct?"

"Huh? That's not true."

"Yes, **it is!**" he said.

"Yes! It is!" she said, scared of Tails. That wasn't true though.

* * *

"Rouge… the theft is…"

Everyone leaned in, the suspense building. Everyone except Shadow, who crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"No one."

Everyone fell down anime style, and decided to leave. Rouge was left on the floor, crying. "But… my emerald! My 100th theft… stolen from me!"

Tails was the last one to depart. When he exited the building, he took out the hat to reveal the yellow emerald. He smirked.

"Amateurs…"


End file.
